Can I Get Some Coffee?
by Ink Runs Through My Veins
Summary: Drew Hayden has never met anyone like May and he can't seem to figure her out. He wants to know more. She wants him to stay away. Leaf just wants some peace and quiet and for Gary to stop flirting! But when May's past comes back to haunt her, will Drew be able to handle it? Contestshipping and minor Oldrivalshipping.
1. Chapter 1

Can I Get Some Coffee?  
Psychic Silver

Hey there! Yet _**another **_series for me to start! My muse is really weird, I gotta tell ya! First she sleeps on me when I'm writing, then she sings to me at the most _**inconvenient **_of times (aka, when I'm supposed to be in bed, in the middle of class, ect) and when she sings, boy does she sing! I'm still going to do updates for The Priestess And The King so don't worry about that!

I don't own the characters. I only toy with their feelings, attach strings to their bodies and make them act like marionettes for my own amusement. It's quiet enjoyable and therapeutic.

* * *

Chapter One

It was an ordinary day when I saw her.

The Starbucks I usually go to was closed down for repairs so I really had no choice but to go to another one farther away from my office. I needed my coffee if I was going to survive another painful three hours with my co-workers. They weren't the easiest people to handle, especially when they all had contradicting personalities.

I walked inside and immediately felt at peace. There was just something about coffee shops that does that to me. The usual coffee shop atmosphere-

"Get your dirty hands off her ass you bastard!"

...Did apparently not get the memo that I needed peace and quiet.

A girl, probably a year or two younger than me, had tackled an old man to the floor while painfully twisting his arms behind his back. A young woman was crying into the arms of another woman who was comforting her. My guess is she had been molested and the employee there had seen it.

Well this was certainly a way to wake up my afternoon.

"Ow!" The old man screamed in pain. "Is this any way to treat a customer?"

"Not when you behave like a pervert to other customers!" She growled. Her sapphire eyes glinted dangerously. She lifted him to his feet, dragged him to the door and threw him out of the shop. I had to step aside to avoid the old man's flailing legs. "Now stay the heck out of here or next time, I'll call the police!" And she slammed the door in his face. Nodding to herself, she clapped her hands like she had just finished some chore. She turned to her audience. Some were cheering, some were wary. I was part of the wary crowd. "Sorry about that folks. We'll get your orders right away." And she took off to do her job.

Meanwhile, I had half a mind to get out of there. The crazy nutcase acted like what just happened happened every day! For all I know, it really does happen every day.

"Next in line please!" Oh boy. I carefully walked up to the counter. She greeted me with a smile. The tag on her apron said her name was May.

A cheerful name for a crazy girl. Wonderful.

"Welcome to Starbucks. What can I get for you this afternoon?" I gulped. She noticed and rolled her eyes. "Relax Grasshead. You're safe so long as you don't disturb the other customers."

I was still a bit wary, but ordered my regular and quickly made my way to a table _**far **_away from the counter.

While I was walking, my hand accidentally brushed a woman's side. I guessed she was still hyped up on what just happened because she immediately yelled, "Pervert!" and tried to slap me. I caught her hand before she could get a hand on me, but May had already made her way over to where we were.

"Is there a problem?" She asked calmly.

The woman yanked her hand away from mine and pointed at me. "This man tried to touch me!"

May shook her head. "I'm afraid you might be mistaken miss."

The woman flushed. "How in the world am I mistaken? He touched my side!"

May was still calm. So far so good. "Because he was almost next to me when I apprehended the pervert earlier. He's been looking at me warily, which means he is nervous. He was also nervous around me while he was ordering his coffee, because he knows what I could do. Anyone in here with a half a brain won't cause any trouble, because they've seen what I can do to them. And he is definitely smart."

The woman was getting desperate. "How do you know he is smart?"

She looked at the panicking woman like it was simple math. "Look at his clothes. They're obviously well made. That shows that he has a high position at work that pays well. His hair is nicely groomed," She looked skeptically at my hair. "Strange color aside, which means he uses nice and expensive products. His briefcase is leather and so is his wallet. Not to mention the logo on there is the symbol of a high-end modeling agency I've heard about in the newspapers."

The woman gulped and reluctantly turned her gaze to me. "Well...it appears I was wrong. I am sorry." She turned to May. "Thank you for helping me straightening that out. I'll be sure and leave an extra nice tip."

May nodded. "That would be appreciated. Thank you miss."

The woman nodded and left. The waitress turned her attention to me and I took the opportunity to talk to her. "Thank you for helping me out. My name is Drew and I'm sorry I was...wary of you earlier."

She waved away my thanks. "My name is May. It's no trouble. I have a...habit of helping people out."

I grinned. "I think I noticed. But I have to thank you anyway. How about I treat you to lunch?"

She shook her head. "I don't take lunch breaks."

Well that was odd. "How about when you get off?"

"I leave at eleven to go to my other job."

...This is insane. "Do you ever _**sleep**_?"

"Only on weekends. And on the occasional day off." Well that explained the bags under her eyes.

"May!" She turned to see a girl her age calling her name and waving wildly, just barely avoiding a teenage boy. "C'mon and get your butt over here! Lyra just checked out and Misty isn't coming in for another hour. I need all the help I can get!"

"Coming Leaf!" May tuned back to me. "Sorry. Maybe some other time." And she walked off toward the counter.

* * *

Later that night, I couldn't help but think of May. She seemed so fragile, and yet she proved to me and a ton of other people how strong she was. Yet, when I thought of how sad her eyes seemed when she talked about her other jobs, I just couldn't help but think something had happened to her.

Thats why I found myself outside Starbucks at eleven at night.

I nearly banged my head against the steering wheel. Why the heck is she doing this to me? I was usually the one who was _**pursued**_ instead of _**pursuing**_. It's been that way since I was a teenager. I guess I just wasn't used to girls avoiding my charms. I was tall, not exactly dark or mysterious, but still handsome. My chest was an easy six-pack from going to the gym for five years. Strange green hair color aside, I looked like a model. What woman _**wouldn't **_run after me?

...May apparently.

At around half past eleven, I saw her coming out from the door of Starbucks with the brunette from earlier. It gave me a minute to observe her. Her brown hair was down from her pony-tail earlier, which showed she had natural pigtails. She was petite, but you could obviously see the muscles she had. Most likely from training. And in the street light, she looked beautiful.

After she hugged the girl, she waved and headed off into the opposite direction. I snapped out of my day-dreaming and pulled my car up beside her. Rolling down my window I greeted her. "Whats up?"

She sighed and shook her head. "I really don't need to deal with this right now. I'm already running late."

I smirked. "Then get in. I'll drop you off to wherever you need to go."

She hesitated for a second before finally shrugging and hopping into my car. As I turned onto Main Street, she ran her hand over the posh leather of her seat. "Nice car. Ashton?"

I nodded. "The latest model. A little...present from one of my admirers."

She raised a brow. "Admirers? Oh, turn here." I complied. "Go down this road until you see Cherry Street. Then take a right. So...admirers huh? And what would they think of me sitting in a car alone with you at night."

"Oh nothing much. Just imagine running you through with a butcher knife."

"...I think I changed my mind. You can let me out here."

I laughed. "It's okay. I was just kidding...mostly."

She shook her head. "I'm going to have nightmares thanks to you. Take a left. It's the building at the end here."

I pulled up to an expensive looking place. The name was _**Club**_ _**Explosion**_ in big, flashy, cursive letters. There was quite a line outside, all adults dressed to go clubbing. I raised a brow. "Are you sure you work here?"

"Someone has to serve the rich folk."

I laughed. "Okay then. Just don't be surprised if you see me sitting at a table."

She rolled her eyes and opened the door on her side. "Why would you want drinks at," She glanced at the dashboard. "Eleven thirty at night?"

"To let loose?"

She shook her head. "Whatever. I'll see you later."

* * *

And see her later I did. The club was one of those exotic clubs for the rich to spend their money. A multicolored glowing dance floor and a DJ, putting on some of the latest music. The girls were so scantly dressed they flashed everyone whenever they moved. The boys were mostly wearing their pants low with baggy shirts. The place smelled like booze and sex.

I managed to score a seat at the bar where I saw May working. She was wearing a black belly-top with low-waisted, embroidered jeans and ankle boots. Her brown hair was tied in a single ponytail. With her face pulled out of her hair, you could see the multiple piercings she had on both ears. At least six on each ear. Her make-up wasn't as caked on as most of the girls in this place. More of a mysterious, smokey look.

She came over to me before I could call her name. "What are you doing here?" She hissed.

I was confused. "I told you I would see you later."

"I thought you were kidding! Look," Her hold up a hand and starts to speak lower. "Nobody here knows my real name. They all call me Sapphire because of my eyes. So whatever you do, _**don't say my name.**_"

I sighed. "If you have to hide your identity, why do you work here?"

She shrugged and started mixing some drinks. "So long as I can pay my rent, I'll do any job."

"Even be a prostitute?"

She stopped pouring something. I recognized that dangerous look in her eyes. "Are you suggesting something?"

I quickly shook my head. "Not at all. But-"

"I'm not a prostitute. I have never slept with anyone for money and I intend to keep it that way, even if some of these assholes try and change it."

As if proving her point, a fat, balding man came up to her and patted her shoulder. But I could see his fingers linger a little longer than they should have. "Sapphire! Good to see you're working so hard." He turned to me. "And who is this?"

"Drew." I introduced myself before she could. "Drew Hayden. I'm a friend of Sapphires."

His brows shot up. "I've heard about you from the newspapers! It's a...pleasure to meet you." His voice strained as he said pleasure, like meeting me was anything but.

May quickly turned the conversation back to her. "W-Was there something you needed sir?"

As he turned his attention away from me, I couldn't help but mentally sigh in relief.

"Ah yes!" He dug into his pockets and pulled out a thick envelope. "A customer came by and asked my to give this to you. He said your drinks were delicious and he felt your service was excellent. Keep up the good work Sapphire." And he walked away.

Her eyes lit up like fireworks as she opened the envelope to reveal a stack of fifties and a note. "Sweet! I can get my rent in with just this!" She noticed a note sticking out of the pile and read it. The smile turned into a scowl and she slammed the note down. "That asshole!"

I picked up the note and read it out loud. " 'Thanks for your excellent service Sapphire. You certainly gave me the time of my life just by talking to you. If you'd like to do a little more than talk, here's my number. Call me soon.' He didn't even offer his name?"

She massaged the bridge of her nose while she stirred something. "I really hate this place, but unfortunately most of the tips are like this. I usually ignore them."

I shook my head, disgusted. "How can you stand this?"

She shrugged and handed me my drink. "I have to live somehow. And we live in an expensive world Drew. The only thing I got my degree in was bar-tending and that just opened doors to places like this. We can't all have perfect jobs. Some of us just have to do what we have to do to survive."

What scared me most wasn't what she said, but how she said it.

It was like she had seen the world go up in flames and it was her fault.

* * *

Hours later I was waiting for her, _**again**_, while she packed up and came outside. It was currently five in the morning, I felt like crap and I was tired as hell. The three drinks I had probably didn't help.

I had stayed in the same stool for the past six hours to fend off the guys who tried to miserably flirt with her. She mostly shooed them away, but when they tried to touch her, that's when things got a little ugly. There were security guards there so whenever some punk felt brave enough to try and touch her, a guard was usually there to put a stop to it. Usually the unlucky guys were either drunk or stupid.

She spotted me and ran up to me with an amused look on her face. She had changed out of her work ensemble to Uggs and sweats.

"Tired?"

I nodded and yawned. "I respect you so much right now. How do you stay awake?"

"Lots of coffee, lots of energy drinks and a ton of loud music." She looked skeptically at me. "You know you're in no condition to drive right?"

I yawned, probably for the tenth time that minute. "But how will you get home?"

"I'll drive."

"No way." I immediately shot her down.

She pouted and it took all my will not to fall over right there and then. Thankfully she had changed out of her work outfit so it didn't look as seducing. "Why not? I'm certainly more capable of driving than you are. You look like you're about to collapse."

And I felt it too. "Yeah, but how will you get home if you drive?"

She shrugged. "I'll walk."

"And if you live far away?"

"I'll take the bus or the train."

"There is no bus station near my house and the train operates during daylight hours only."

"...Curse you." She sighed. "How about I drive to my apartment and then you can drive yourself home?"

"Deal." At this point, I was so tired I could barely keep myself standing up. It was a nice relief to lay down against the nice interior of soft leather. Then a thought struck me. "You do know how to drive right?"

She stared at me.

"Right. Just checking."

She rolled her eyes and started the car. I couldn't help myself any longer and fell asleep listening to the sound of her muttering about what an idiot I was.


	2. Chapter 2

Can I Get Some Coffee?  
Psychic Silver

Hey guys! Just so you know, I was Sacred Silver Goddess. But then my parents started snooping around so I changed my name. I am still saving this account!

I don't own the characters. I only toy with their feelings, attach strings to their bodies and make them act like marionettes for my own amusement. It's quiet enjoyable and therapeutic. I also don't own any pick-up lines.

* * *

Chapter Two

Ugh. My head was aching, my throat hurt...and I wasn't in my own house.

Immediately I sat up. Where the heck was I? I started to look around.

The apartment was small, but cozy. The furniture was obviously worn, but the couch I had been sleeping on was soft and the blankets even softer. All I could see was a kitchen and a living room, but the balcony next to the T.V was stunning. I never knew the city looked so beautiful.

"Are you awake?" And in walked the girl who was the cause of all my troubles. May.

She sat down beside me and handed me a cup of water. I greedily drank it. "Why am I here?"

She smiled. "I couldn't get you to wake up. You must have been exhausted." Her smiled dimmed. "I'm sorry Drew. This is my fault. I should have told you to leave me alone and go home."

I shook my head. "Nah. It's no trouble. Good thing I requested a day off today."

"I'm–" I put a finger on her lips.

"It was my decision to follow you around." I awkwardly patted her head. "None of this is your fault."

She shrugged and got up from the couch. It suddenly seemed much colder than earlie–what the heck was I thinking? I barely knew this girl! I had only known her for twenty four hours and I was already attracted to her? Jesus, I normally had more control than this!

She came back a few minutes later with a mug filled with a thick brown substance that looked like mud and smelled like Gary's old sweats. Something you would die of if you smelled that crap.

My disgust was obvious on my face because she laughed and handed it to me anyway. "It's not going to taste very good but it'll definitely help with the hangover. I added a little caffeine shot while I was making it. You'll thank me later."

Warily, I took the mug and took a sip. Immediately I asked for a bathroom and shot my way through her hallway.

* * *

An hour later when I was hangover free, I was walking towards May's kitchen in a sweatshirt she had loaned me. I could tell it wasn't a woman's sweatshirt, but it was clearly old. I wondered if it belonged to an old boyfriend or something. Or even a current boyfriend.

Just the thought made me almost gag.

She beamed as she took in my haggard appearance. I could feel that my hair was unruly (oh hell) and I couldn't even look at myself int the mirror I was so afraid to see what I looked like. "It looks like that hangover trick worked! What did I tell ya?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah yeah. You were right. It was God awful though."

She rolled her eyes and handed me a cup of water. "Suck it up. At least your head doesn't hurt anymore hmm?"

I had to give her that. "Where did you get that...cure anyway?"

"A friend of mine, Brock, is a doctor. He often deals with patients that have hangovers, and he knows where I work. He gave me that recipe so I could work immediately afterward."

"Do I even want to know what you put in that?"

She shook her head. "Not unless you want to spend all day hovering over a toilet bowl."

I could live with being ignorant. "Speaking of all day, what about work?"

She shrugged and continued stirring her coffee, skilfully avoiding my eye. "I took the day off to take care of you. I texted one of your friends my address and he said he would come around one to take you home."

I was suddenly wary. "Who did you text?"

She shrugged again. "It was the one number that was called the most so I figured he was a friend of yours. You don't call someone you don't really like as much as you called him. I think his name was–" A sudden bang interrupted her.

"May! Are you okay? I got your text so I got wor...who is this?"

In the doorway was the girl I had seen yesterday hugging May. Her long brown hair was all over the place and she looked like she had ran all the way here. You could see the sweat through her white dress shirt. Her green eyes were narrowed in suspicion.

May sighed. "What are you doing here Leaf?"

Leaf huffed and closed the door behind her before putting her hands on her hips. "You haven't taken a day off in four years. I couldn't help but be worried! And who is this guy wearing your...brother's sweatshirt?" She said _**brother **_like she might have said the name of her dead dog.

May winced at the word brother and skilfully avoided the question. "This is Drew. He helped me out when I was late for work last night and fell asleep on the way here. I had to lug him inside and give him my couch."

I could have sworn Leaf muttered, "Freeloader." Before she could ask me another question though, we heard the door being knocked on.

"Hello?" Oh sweet mother of God, please don't do this to me. "My name is Gary Oak and I'm here to pick up a particularly heavy and annoying package named Drew Hayden. Ugly green hair and a horrible personality?"

May giggled. "Your friend is hilarious!"

"Glad you think so." I muttered. Why? Of all people, why did it have to be Gary?

"Leaf." She was still giggling. "Open the door and let the guy in."

The other brunette shrugged before opening the door. In the doorway was my best friend/enemy, Gary Oak, looking cocky as ever.

He took one look at Leaf and grinned. "Well _**hello **_beautiful. What's your name?"

"None of your business. Now please get your friend and move along so I don't have to see your face again."

May and I burst out laughing.

This didn't phase Gary though. "Haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

Leaf nodded. "Yep. And that's why I don't go there anymore."

That made us laugh harder, but Gary would not give up. "You know, I know how to please a woman."

Leaf rolled her eyes. "Then please take your friend and get out of my sight."

"I saw a rose this morning."

"So?"

He smirked. "I thought it was the most beautiful thing I had seen. And then I saw you."

Leaf smiled sweetly in return. "I saw a door nob just a few minutes ago. I thought it was smarter than you. Turns out I was right."

"Good one Leaf!" Shouted May. "Three for Leaf and zero for Gary!"

"Roses are red, bananas are yellow, wanna go out with a charming fellow?"

"Cherries red, flowers are mute, pick-up lines are dead, and you're so not cute."

"I would go to the end of the world for you!"

"But would you stay there?"

"Whats your sign?"

"Do not enter."

"So what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a female impersonator." He gagged at that one, but would still not give up.

"Your name must be Daisy, because I have the incredible urge to plant on on you."

"Really? I have the incredible urge to plant my foot up your ass!"

"How do you like your eggs in the morning?"

"Unfertilized."

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together."

"I'd put F and U together."

"Roses are red, violets are blue, you are so beautiful, and I like you!"

"Blood is red, ashes are black, go to hell, and never come back."

"Were you arrested earlier? Because it must be illegal to look that good."

"I'm pretty sure I would have seen you. After all, it must be illegal to look that bad."

"Burn!" I shouted. Gary hated any insults to his face.

"I happen to have a _**very **_nice face!"

"Not from where I'm standing."

"Then stand somewhere else!"

"Even if I looked away from across the room you would still be the most horrible thing in my sight!"

"Can these two get any cuter?" May whispered to me as they continued to squabble.

Leaf heard that. "MAY!"

"What? I'm just sayin–"

"Please don't." Leaf shook her head. "Ugh, just please kick these two out so I can talk to yo-touch me and you die." Amazingly enough, she didn't even have to turn around to see Gary's arm silently sneak closer and closer to her shoulder. Immediately his arm retreated.

This girl was good.

"Whatever you need to say Leaf," May gestured to the two of us. "You can say in front of them."

Leaf bit her lip and I knew she was feeling conflicted. She suddenly turned a glare on me that said that if I didn't hurry my ass out of that room right now, I was going to end up on the floor groaning in pain.

I always did have a low pain tolerance. "C'mon Gary! I need to...show you something." I grabbed his hands and made a mad dash for the hallway.

* * *

"Hey!" He protested. "What are you–" I put a hand over his mouth.

"Quiet!" I hissed. "I'm trying to listen."

"–your–"

"He isn't going to affect my life anymore." May cut her off. "I haven't talked to him in two years Leaf. _**He **_was the one who threw me out. _**He **_was the one who claimed he didn't give a damn about me. _**He was the one who said he only ever had one son.**_ I'm over it okay? Just because I made a friend, who is a guy, doesn't mean old May is coming back."

Leaf sighed. "I know. But I worry about you. Ever since–"

"You don't have to remind me Leaf." May's voice was unusually hard. "I see him you know. Every day I see him blaming me for not being able to grow up. For–"

"But Max wouldn't want you to beat yourself up like this May!"

"I know." She whispered. "I know. But I can't help it. He was my _**brother **_Leaf. Even if he was the reason my...well, you know. I loved him anyway. But don't worry. I don't plan on doing anything rash anytime soon."

"You don't know that. I saw what happened yesterday remember? He tried to get closer to you. What if he does something?"

May grinned. "In case you haven't noticed in all of the eleven years of friendship, I'm a blackbelt in three major martial arts. My father," She spat the word. "Made sure of that. Not to mention I'm twenty one. I believe I'm allowed to do whatever I want."

Leaf sighed and wrapped her arms around May's shoulders. "I'm your best friend. Aren't best friends supposed to look out for each other?"

"Like I looked out for you two years ago?"

Silence.

"I'm sorry." May's voice was strained. "I didn't mean–"

"No." Leaf's voice was tensed. "It's fine. We all have our moments. Two years ago just wasn't mine."

"Do you want me to–"

"All I want you to do is be careful. I love you okay?"

May nodded. "I know. I love you too."

Leaf's smile was sad. "I know."

May sighed and changed the subject. "What happened to Starbucks?"

Leaf shrugged. "Took a longer lunch break than I usually do. I have to get back in a minute, actually. I just came by to see if you were okay."

She turned to the door.

"Leaf?" She paused.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"Me too May. Me too." And she left, softly closing the door behind her.

* * *

Long after I had dragged Gary out of May's apartment, I was sitting at home and thinking about May. For such an ordinary girl, she was somehow able to occupy my every thought. What was the deal with her horrible past? It seemed like there had been an accident, but I couldn't make out anything more than that. Something awful must have happened and she had a fallout with somebody.

"Drew?" I turned to see my personal assistant, Solidad, walking towards me with concern. "Is everything okay? It's not like you to be this quiet."

I shook my head. "I've got a lot on my mind. Anyway, whats the schedule for tomorrow? Is everything going according to plan?"

She nodded. "Yes. You've got a meeting with the founder of Cherry Lip Corp. and their president, Brianna, is apparently a big fan of yours. I think you'll have no problems with them agreeing to the contract."

"Good." I checked my watch. "Make sure Paul faxes those files to Dawn. I know she's his wife and my cousin, but I still need to make sure she has the right fabrics for our next line."

"Got it."

"And can you make sure Ash calls Gary and asks about the big corporate meeting next month? Harley, the president of Sweet and Green, is going to be attending and I need to make sure he doesn't do anything to make us look bad in front of the press." I rolled my eyes at her blush. "Please get your mind out of the gutter. Anyway, that should be about it. Anything else?"

"Nope. That should be it. I'll call you if something comes up."

"Thanks." And she left.

I sighed and reluctantly walked into my office to settle down some paperwork that needed to be attended to.

* * *

Three hours later and I found my thoughts straying to May _**for the hundredth time**_! God, I never thought there would be a daywhen a girl would be occupying my thoughts.

The conversations I had with May at the club were interesting. She always avoided any questions about her and her past, and was still able to keep the conversation interesting. All I was able to get out of her was that she worked two jobs for a reason she wasn't willing to share with me. I suspected it was related to the conversation I had overheard in her apartment. She said she was looking to keep me away. But somehow, I knew I wasn't going to stay away from her.

Don't criticize my writing skills. I had to find _**something**_ rhyming with cute.


	3. Chapter 3

Can I Get Some Coffee?  
Psychic Silver

I'm updating this at twelve at night. I must be insane.

I'm holding a little contest. I want all of _**you **_to decide how this ends. Does she get amnesia and forget all about Drew? Does Brianna suddenly come bursting into their lives, trying to seduce Drew? Or does the pair finally ride off into the sunset on a white horse? You get to choose! PM me since I already have a poll. I look forward to your ideas.

I don't own the characters. I only toy with their feelings, attach strings to their bodies and make them act like marionettes for my own amusement. It's quiet enjoyable and therapeutic.

* * *

Chapter Three

For three weeks I couldn't stop thinking about her. The girl who was heavily shrouded in mystery. I ended up stopping by Starbucks every chance I got, just to catch a glimpse of the cute woman who occupied my mind. Even when I invited her out for lunch breaks or something to do on her days off, she would never voluntarily share any information about her past.

By the time a month had passed, she knew almost everything about me and all I had managed to learn was that she loved red, had an eleven year friendship with Leaf, and has two jobs. Nothing about her past or her family. I was beginning to wonder if she even had any. But I had heard the mention of a brother and some sort of accident. I couldn't help but wonder if something had happened to her a few years ago.

But mysterious as she was, it was impossible not to smile around May. She kept you on your toes while making you feel fuzzy and warm. It was kind of like drinking coffee with lots of cream and sugar and an extra caffeine shot.

Leaf...could tolerate my presence. She told me so long as I order something every time I come in, she wouldn't have somebody kick me out.

But if there was one person she could not handle, it was Gary. Every time he came with me I always heard Leaf moan, "Why me?" It was the same routine every day. Gary would try and flirt with Leaf, Leaf would reply with some witty/sarcastic comment and tell him to go screw himself. This, of course, led to Gary saying something stupid and he would get himself smacked.

Everyone always laughed. Amazingly enough, most of the customers here were pretty nice. They knew when it was okay to laugh at others conversations and nobody ever got upset. The kids there treated May and Leaf like they were older sisters or cousins. May was practically glowing with happiness as she handed one of the girls a sweet treat.

"They kinda look like mothers, don't they?"

"Yeah they d-" My head snapped towards Gary so fast, I think everyone in the Starbucks heard my neck crack. "What the hell dude?"

Gary rolled his eyes and took a sip of his latte. "Oh don't get your boxers in a bunch. I was just stating the facts."

I shook my head. "More like trying to get me into my grave early. I keep telling you to lay off the comments that take years off my life. I'm too young and good looking to die."

He rolled his eyes again. "Everyone knows I'm the better looking one in the office. Just look at my fan club!"

I flicked my bangs, a habit I did when I annoyed people. "Well I have more members than you."

He looked like I shot his mom. "A-Are you serious?"

* * *

"Hey." Leaf interrupted as I was laughing hystrically. "You guys better get your butts out of here. The post lunch rush will here in ten minutes and I need available seats."

Gary snapped out of his shock. "And we're supposed to move for you, your highness?"

The look she gave him would have melted a glacier the size of Alaska. "Just get the hell out of here by one thirty." And she started walking away.

"Wait!" He called. She paused. "Do you want to go out with me some time?"

She turned back to him and motioned to her ear. "What?"

"I said do you want to go out with me?"

She shrugged. "Sorry. I can't understand you."

"What don't you-"

"I don't speak idiot."

The whole Starbucks was laughing and cheering. Gary and Leaf's flirting/sarcastic conversations had become famous to the coffee shop regulars and they all looked forward to the show.

"Your place or mine?" He desperately tried again.

"Both. You'll go to yours and I'll go to mine."

"If I could see you naked, I would die happy."

"If I saw you naked, I'd probably die laughing."

"Where have you been all my life?"

"Hiding from you."

"Rejection can cause cancer, so just say yes for your health!"

"I'll take the cancer. It'll cause less pain."

"Cupid called! He needs my heart back."

"Your town called. They need their idiot back."

"In the cookies of my life, you are chocolate chips."

"In the cookies of my life, you are the annoying burnt part that won't go away."

"Is it hot in here or is it just me?"

"No, that's me. But as I walk away now it'll get a lot colder."

Gary banged his head on the table we were at while Leaf walked away, her smile smug. "Dammit! Why can't I get to her? I have to find a line she doesn't have an answer to!"

"Maybe you should just ask her out normally. Like a _**normal**_ guy would do."

He shook his head. "She's different. I don't know how but she's different from all of the girls I've had my eye on."

I shrugged and took a sip of my coffee. "Well if you wanna keep going, keep at it! I'll just watch you fail miserably from the sidelines."

"Hey!"

I laughed and simply packed my stuff. "Hey, go for it man. I don't mind seeing you fail. It is pretty amusing after all."

He pouted. "I thought you were supposed to be my friend."

I patted his shoulder. "I am. But the reason I'm your friend is because I'm the only one who can stand to be seen in public with you. Later." And I left.

* * *

It was starting to become a routine to me. Every time I went in, I was always greeted by May's warm smile. In the rare case she wasn't there, I would rush to her apartment and check on her. Nine times out of ten, she was sick or doing a day shift at that stupid club.

I hated when she had to work there, but there was nothing I could do about it. May wouldn't accept the money I offered to give her in return for quitting her job so instead, I was her personal driver. I hated knowing I couldn't do anything else, but she insisted that I was doing more than enough just by driving her around and giving her emotional support. But I wanted to do more. Be something to her that was more than just a friend.

I found an opportunity the next day.

* * *

It wasn't an unusual day, but that morning I had gotten some sort of chill. I just shrugged it aside, thinking I was overreacting.

I really should have taken it seriously.

I walked in and shouted, "Hey May!"

She turned and flashed me a smile like usual. "Hey Drew. Your usual?"

I nodded, but before I could confirm, May was screaming. And I don't mean a freaked-out-for-a-minute-then-you're-okay scream. I mean a scream that belonged in a horror mover. A scream that chilled me to the bone.

I turned to see some man leaning against doorway.

The first thing I noticed about him was his beard. It was wild and growing all over his face, like he hadn't shaved in weeks. His pose was casual, but the menacing and insane look in his eyes told me this visit was anything but. And that insane gaze was directed at May, who was shivering in fear.

"So you're still here, bitch." He growled. "I've been wondering if you've finally decided to die, _**murderer**_." He spat the word out like it was something nasty.

"I'm no murderer you monster." May spat back. She looked around at all the people gazing at the two. "But if you've got a problem with me, say it outside. Leaf," She turned to her boss, who was turning whiter by the minute. "I'm going to take a break." She spoke lower to a whisper. "If I'm not back here in fifteen, call the police and the paramedics. _**Something **_is going to happen. I can feel it." She took of her apron and handed it to her.

Leaf hugged her. "Good luck." And May and the strange man went outside.

I turned to Leaf, who was still shaking. "Leaf, who was that guy?"

Leaf shook her head. "I can't believe it." She was talking to herself, I realized. She sank to her knees and I rushed behind the counter to catch her before she fell. She was still mumbling. "He came back. Oh no, May. Oh please don't let anything bad happen to her. She doesn't deserve this. Please no."

"Leaf!" I shook her shoulders. "Who is that guy?"

She whispered only two words, "Her father," before passing out.

* * *

It was ten minutes and there was still no sign of May. Leaf still hadn't woken up and I had to ask for the help of an employee named Misty. She was a fiery red-head with a temper to match, but still a nice girl. She managed to get the remaining customers out and close the shop. She was currently hovering over Leaf while I was pacing the floor and glancing at the clock every few seconds.

Misty sighed in agitation. "Looking at the clock won't make it go any faster."

"I can try." I mumbled and sighed. "She said fifteen minutes, but shouldn't she be back by now?"

She shrugged. "The guy shows up at least once a year, but it always happens the same way. The guy and May go out to talk and she comes back with bruises and in tears, but never beaten till she's dead. She can take care of herself, but..." She glanced at the clock. "He was the guy who taught her how to do martial arts. She told me about it when we were shopping and we ran into him. He tried to cause a scene and punch her, but she dodged and kicked him in the chest. I think he was drunk at the time because he fell down without a word. She told me to get my bags into the car and run. All she would tell me while we were running was that was her dad and he had had taught her to kick butt." She shrugged. "I didn't say anything at the time because it looked like she was about to cry when she was talking about him."

I shook my head. "That guy is dangerous."

She nodded. "I know. But May insists that we don't call the police or do anything. She always says she'll take care of it."

"And you believed her? When she comes back with bruises and looks like she's about to cry, you don't do anything?"

"I tried." She defended herself. "But then Leaf had my ass for it and I need this job. Believe me, I would have done something too, but then I convinced myself this was a family matter. Lord knows I've got family problems too." She growled the last sentence.

I took another look at the clock. One minute to go, but I figured it couldn't hurt to check up on her.

"Where are you going?" Misty asked as I gathered my coat.

"I need to know what happened to her." And I left before she could protest.

* * *

It wasn't hard to find them. All you had to do was follow the screaming.

I found them in an alleyway, like those kinds you see in movies. Only it was broad daylight so you could see everything.

The man had May in a choke-hold and she had just bitten his arm. They separated and the guy aimed a fist at May. She dodged and then kicked him in the chest, sending him backwards a few feet.

"May!" I shouted.

She turned to me. "Hey Drew." She said like it was some everyday thing that your father tried to beat the living crap out of you. "What's up?"

I shook my head and turned to see the guy was still huffing. "Whats going on? Why are you guys fighting?"

"Long story." She shook her head. "I'll tell you after this guy is gone."

"Why don't you just tell him now?" The guy shouted. "He might as well know what you've done, murderer!"

"Shut up!" I shouted. "If there's one thing I know about May, its that she would never kill someone!"

He sneered. "One she's killed someone alright. She killed her mother and her brother."

"I didn't!" She screamed. "You know Mom died from childbirth!"

"Because she was weak from giving birth to you!" He shouted. "And what can you say about your brother huh? That it was the other drivers fault? Thats complete bullshit and you know it!"

"Its not bullshit! You just can't take the fact that your son liked me more than he ever liked you!" She smirked. "You know he hated you. I was always the one to encourage him, you were always the one who held him back. It was me who signed all the papers when you were so horrible to him. It me was who paid for all his field trips when you were too selfish. It was me who practically raised him. I did _**everything **_for him. And what did you do? Not. A. Damn. Thing. You criticized his dreams and told us we were useless. You never deserved to be called our father. We were too good for you."

His face turned an ugly purple. Before I even had a chance to blink May had pushed me out of the way. When I came to my senses, she was down, her head was bleeding and I saw her father take out a knife.

"I've been waiting a long time for this bitch." He growled and raised the knife above his head. "You were never apart of my family. Now you'll finally be in the hell you deserve!" And he aimed his knife down.

Before I even realized what I was doing, the knife was out of his hands and he was staggering back a few feet.

"Bastard." He spat at me through the blood coming down his nose. "This is a family matter. Don't interfere."

I laughed. "You just said she wasn't apart of your family, therefore, I _**can **_interfere. The police are already on their way here and I'm a witness to everything. The abuse, the threatening." I sneered. "You're going to jail and you know it. Suck it up and turn yourself in like a man."

Instead of attacking me like I thought he would, he took off down the alley.

I turned my attention to May. Her head was bleeding profusely and she was unconscious.

I knew I couldn't let her keep sleeping. "May." I shook her shoulder. "May, wake up. You can't sleep. Open your eyes. He's gone know, you're okay."

May groaned and blinked before pushing herself upwards. "Drew? What happened?"

"I threatened him with the police and he took off. The ambulance is on their way here. Once they get here, I'll speak to a police officer and he'll go to jail. He won't bother you anymore May. You can count on it."

She smiled and sighed. "At last, I'll have my peace."

"What are you talking about?"

She sighed again and touched my cheek. "Thank you for everything Drew. I'm so glad I met you." And she laid down and started to close her eyes.

"May!" I shouted. "May, if there's anything I know about people with head injuries, it's that you can't sleep. Don't close your eyes May!"

"Sorry."

And with that word, she closed her eyes.

And my world crashed all around me.


	4. Chapter 4

Can I Get Some Coffee?  
Psychic Silver

Can it be? Am I...am I actually completing a story? *****Gasp***** It must be a blue moon! Or a solar eclipse! Or the world is ending!...Actually, school for me is starting so I guess you could say the world is ending.

I don't own the characters. I only toy with their feelings, attach strings to their bodies and make them act like marionettes for my own amusement.

* * *

Chapter Four

It had been a month. A month since May fell into a coma from her father hitting her head against a stone wall.

I wanted to kill that bastard.

The police found him a week after May had been admitted to the hospital. He wasn't very easy to catch, but they eventually tasered him. He is now facing all sorts of charges. Child abusing, running away from a police officer, attacking a police officer. There is no doubt he will end up there for life if he's lucky.

Dr. Brock was a very understanding and kind guy. I can see why May was friends with him. He told us that May was fighting some internal war with herself in her brain and that it would be weeks, maybe even months until she finally opened her eyes. Add to the fact that since May had hit her head, it was most likely she would get amnesia or some sort of damage to her brain when she woke up. In the worst case, she would never wake up again.

Leaf was devastated to find out what happened to May. She felt she was responsible for some reason and hasn't left her side since. Misty took over Leaf's duties as manager, but it was still rough for all of us. I had to bring Leaf her food since she refused to leave the hospital room until May woke up.

* * *

Around the first month and a half, Leaf finally decided to tell me everything.

"Drew." Her voice was hoarse from sobbing. "I think its time you knew what happened. You've been doing so much for May; paying her hospital and apartment bills, getting me food. I just think it's time you knew what happened. You deserve to know."

She gestured for me to sit down in a chair beside May's sleeping form. I sat down and instantly cringed. How the hell did she stand sitting in this for a over a month?

"I met May when we were kids." She started. "I had always liked her. Our parents weren't close friends, but we bonded the moment we met. We were friends throughout grade school, junior high and high school and we stuck together like glue. We know enough about each other to write each others biographies." She giggled and then sobered. "May's father's name is Norman. Her mother, Caroline, was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Just looking at her was like looking at a ray of sunshine. I heard her brother signed up for martial arts classes at Norman's dojo and that's how they met. But Caroline has always been sickly. I think it was some sort of cancer. Giving birth to May severely weakened her. But when Max, May's younger brother, was born, she died and almost took Max with her. Thankfully they were able to save him, but nothing could be done for Caroline."

Leaf shivered. "Norman was never the same after that day. He had only wanted a son and he hated May for weakening Caroline. He made her and Max go through severe training, but only May actually got the hang of it. Max just couldn't stand hurting people. Eventually, Norman gave up and started to ignore them both like they weren't even there. But when she was in the room with Norman and Max was gone, he always spat about her ruining his life and taking away his son and how he wished she was dead." She shook her head. "Max had a dream about becoming a veterinarian." She smiled wistfully. "He loved animals. He even discovered my cat was sick before even I did!" She frowned. "Norman thought caring for animals should be left for woman and he criticized Max's dream. So May gave up her dream to help with his. She got a part-time job to help pay for schooling expenses and camps, so Norman wouldn't have to complain about it.

"Four years ago, when he graduated from high school, Max had been offered a scholarship to a vet school. May had graduated the year before, going to college early. She got a degree in bar-tending so she could work higher paying jobs. They went out to celebrate at their favorite restaurant and that's when it happened." Her eyes started to tear up and I handed her a tissue from my pocket. "Thanks." She sniffled. "Anyway, they were on their way home when a car suddenly collided with theirs. It was raining and the roads were slick. The other driver lost control and-" She choked. "Thank God he wasn't drunk. May was nearly unconscious but she made sure her brother was okay. The driver took them to the hospital. On the way there, Max...died." She sobbed. "May was in a drug-induced coma for months so her injuries could heal. It was my idea to raise money for her hospital bills since Norman wouldn't put in a penny to help his daughter. There was a trust-fund from Caroline for the both of them and that helped a lot. Norman was furious. He said that money should have gone to him instead of May."

"Bastard." I growled.

She nodded. "I know. He never saw a dime of that money though. The school board got suspicious and if they found out how he had been treating his kids, he would have been taken to jail for child abuse and other charges so he shut his trap pretty quick. He even threatened me and some of May's old friends not to say a word about how he was treating May and Max."

"He threatened you? Why didn't you tell anyone?"

She shrugged. "If a guy twice your size, who knew a crap-load of ways to kill you, was threatening you what would you do?"

"...Point taken."

"Anyway, when May finally woke up, she was devastated to learn about what happened to Max. She blamed herself and Norman calling her all sorts of names at the funeral didn't help ether."

"You're not saying she–"

"Take a look at this." She gestured to May. She took her arm and twisted her hand so it showed a very faint scar line running along her wrist. "This is what May did, or tried to do, after the funeral. It was me who stopped her from throwing her life away and from letting Norman win. I knew that he wanted May to die, so he put even more blame on her. When I made her realize it, she finally felt her will to live. She took out all of the money that was being used for Max's schooling and invested in an apartment near my house on the other side of town, nowhere near Norman or his dojo. We would have moved to another city if Max's grave wasn't here."

I tried to process everything Leaf said, but there was still something missing.

And then it hit me.

"What happened two years ago?"

She blanched. "How in the–" Her shock turned to anger. "Did you...did you spy on us? On that conversation I had with May when I first met you?"

"Um...yes?"

"Argh!" She stood up. "I can't believe I...ugh, you're just so...WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! HOW COULD YOU?"

"...Natural curiosity?"

She sighed and sank back into her chair. "You realize I could kill you for that. I know a little Martial Arts from May and my dad taught me how to throw knives."

I cringed. "I'm sorry, but I had to find out more. But what you said confused me a little. If all of this happened four years ago, why did you guys talk about two years? So what happened?"

Leaf shook her head. "Two years ago, around Max's death day, May got a phone call from Norman. I think he was drunk. He screamed at May about Max's death and her kept screaming it was her fault about how she ruined his life. She was so depressed and she was crying. May _**never**_ cries unless she's emotionally unstable. I was on my way there when..." A shiver passed through her body. "Someone blindfolded me and dragged me somewhere. He...well he–"

"He raped you." It wasn't a question.

Leaf nodded. "May knew about it immediately. My parents were away at the time so the doctors had to call her." She cringed. "May was hysterical. She said over and over again that it was her fault and that she shouldn't exist. The doctors had to sedate her before she did anything to hurt someone or herself. It was awful." She looked up from May's sleeping figure and looked straight into my eyes. "Drew, that cheerful persona that she puts up in front of everyone isn't who she really _**is**_. It's who she once _**was**_. The real May hides behind her fake smiles and gives cheerfulness out in bulks. You are the only person I've ever known to actually see through her mask other than me, and that is why I tolerated your presence and Gary's."

I smirked. "So it wasn't because you have a crush on him?"

As expected, she was completely flustered and red as a cherry. She rose from her chair and stammered, "That wasn't...I don't...WHAT THE HELL GAVE YOU THAT IDEA?"

"Your reaction."

She sighed and sank back down, burying her face in her hands. "He's annoying and in serious need of an attitude check, but he makes me laugh and that is something no guy I've ever dated has been able to do since the...incident." Her expression turned wistful. "If only he didn't have that holier-than-thou attitude. Then he would be perfect."

I snorted. Perfect? Look up the antonym for perfect and you see Gary's picture.

She heard my snort and giggled. "Okay, maybe not _**perfect**_. But I would like to get to know him under all that cocky exterior."

This time I straight out laughed. "Cocky exterior? That cockiness is what makes Gary _**Gary**_! I'd be worried if he didn't act like that."

She groaned. "Aw man. Why did I have to get stuck liking the stupid one? Does he have any long-distance cousins? Nicer? Better looking? Wealthier?"

"Not unless you're lesbian."

"Fudge."

* * *

Leaf changed after that. She became the Leaf she was before May's...incident. She ate regularly now, without having me to ask her. She finally left to get some sleep in her own apartment and came back every day. She relieved Misty of her burden (to which she was awarded a week off) and became manager of the Starbucks again.

But May slept on.

And on.

And on.

* * *

Summer came and then allowed Fall to take its place. Six long months. I continued to pay for her apartment and Brock began to help with the hospitable bills. Leaf and I visited May whenever we could. Breaks, days off, weekends.

My friends at work got really suspicious. Normally, I wouldn't care if I rushed home late or not. But nowadays, I was rushing out of the office as soon as I could. I asked for more days off just to spend more time with May. I didn't answer my phone (hospitable policy) until I was out of the hospitable. Rumors spread until I couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm in love!" I shouted at another secretary who's curiosity got the better of her. I figured if I was going to tell them anything, it might as well be the truth. "I'm always going out to meet the love of my life. Now can you get back to work?"

This, of course, caused a riot in the office. The Board Chairman was so pissed, he gave everyone a day off just because he couldn't take anymore tears.

And as expected, my friends pestered me.

"Whats she like?" Asked Dawn. We were sitting together in a meeting room like we usually do for lunch. Ash and Gary were having an eating contest and Paul was sharing his lunch with his wife.

I sighed and put down my awful coffee. I couldn't go back to Starbucks until May was back. Too many depressing memories.

"She's cheerful." I answered honestly. There was really no point in lying to Dawn. I had learned that at an early age. She will know instinctively if you are lying or not, and squeeze the story out of you until you couldn't breathe. And she could do all that without even touching you. "And an air-head. But you'll never find a sweeter girl."

Dawn sighed. "I'd love to meet her. Say, why don't we all go bowling this weekend and you can introduce us? And she can bring along some of her friends too! Ash and Gary are still lonely and single."

At the mention of their names and the context of Dawn's sentence, they spit out their sushi. Paul growled a bit as some half-eaten tempura landed on his shoulder.

"Hey!" Gary protested. "I may still be single, but no way in hell am I a vir–" Paul effectively shoved the tempura up Gary's nose to cut off his...lecherous ranting about how he was getting laid.

Because we _**needed **_to hear that.

Not.

Dawn rolled her eyes and stabbed at her chicken stir-fry. "I'm just saying. Anyways, can she make it this weekend?"

I winced. Nobody at the office knew about May's situation (for obvious reasons) and I didn't know if she was going to wake up soon so I just said, "Maybe."

"Why maybe?"

How could I answer that? "Because–"

"Because she's in a coma."

There was a shocked pause. Ask stopped shoveling meat into his mouth, Dawn was starting to tear up, and even Mr. Stotic-face Paul's mouth dropped open. But the only reason I was silenced was because I was pissed.

At who, you could easily guess.

"Why the fuck would you tell them?" I shouted, banging my hand on the table so hard it shook and spilled my hot drink over onto the carpet.

Gary shrugged and took a drag of his coffee. "It was going to be out sometime. Better now than later."

"Why you–"

"Enough." We all turned in shock as Paul spoke. He never opened his mouth. Never. Not unless he had to. He usually got away with hand gestures and shrugs. We all stared open-mouthed as he continued to speak. "Drew, calm down. Getting worked up over this does nothing. Gary, think before you speak. That was a jackass move there."

Gary shrugged, but it was more apologetic this time. "Sorry. But if it wasn't going to come from one of us, it was going to be from some prissy bitch who mixed everything up. I'd rather May's image stay untainted to you guys as our friends."

I had honestly never thought about it that way. He did have a point there. I was about to reply when my phone rang. I gave Gary a look that said we would discuss this later and answered my phone. "Hello?"

"Drew?" It was Leaf. She sounded panicked.

"Leaf?" At the mention of her name, Gary suddenly looked more attentive. "Whats going on?"

"May's brainwaves are acting up. Brock said that either she's going deeper into her coma or she is going to wake up soon. You better get here. And fast."

"Got it." I said as I stood up. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Good." And she hung up.

I didn't bother gathering the rest of my stuff. Nothing was more important than her.

"Drew!" I turned to see Gary running up next to me. "I'm coming with you."

I didn't care ether way so I nodded and burst out the door like the devil was on my tail.

* * *

The first thing I saw was shaken Leaf, crying her sorrows out into a phone. I suspected Misty might have been on the other line. She saw me and said her goodbyes before running over to me and burying her face into Gary's suit coat. Her eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks were wet from crying.

"I...I don't know what happened!" She sobbed. "I was just visiting her like usual when suddenly the monitors were all acting up and I was pushed aside by some doctors. They were doing CPR and shocking her. They said her heart was beating too fast and her breathing too slow. If she keeps this up, there's a fear of her heart exploding."

"Can that actually happen?" Gary asked.

Leaf nodded. "I'm so scared. What if May..." She didn't finish her sentence as she burst into tears again.

Before I even realized it I was in May's hospitable room, leaning over her bed.

"C'mon May." I shouted at her still form and grasped her hand. "You're not this big of a wimp."

One of the doctors tried to grasp my shoulder but I shook him off. "Leave me alone." I snarled. "This is between me and my fiancee."

I heard the doctors whispering protests, but I didn't care. "I know you. I know that even though you think you're alone in this world, you're not. You have an amazing best friend named Leaf. You have an awesome co-worker like Misty. You have nice people waiting to meet you. You have your memories of everything that happened and yet you can still smile like you do! I don't care what Leaf says! I know that on at least one of those dates, there was a real smile when I gave you those roses. You laughed a real laugh when I told you jokes about my childhood. You laughed until your sides hurt when that idiot waiter spilled all of our food onto us. That was the real May. The real May...the real May that I fell in love with. And if you don't believe anything I've just told you, believe that you have me." I kissed her palm and nuzzled it against my cheek. "And you always will have me, no matter what. I'm never going to leave your side again. I promise." I slid the ring from my pocket onto her finger. "I promise. And if you say no, then God forbid, I will keep asking until you say yes."

There was complete silence. Nothing but the sound of the monitors and machines still beeping. And then suddenly it sounded completely different. They started to slow down.

"She's waking up!" Someone shouted.

Her eyes strained to adjust to the light of the room, but they managed to open.

I sighed in relief and whispered, "Hey."

She coughed and tried to sit up. "Where–"

"Hospitable."

She blinked. "How long–"

"Eight months."

Her eyes widened but she didn't panic. "And you were here?"

I nodded. "Always. Every day."

Her smile was teary. "Thanks."

I smiled and kissed her cheek. "Anytime."

She was about to say something when she suddenly glanced at her hand. On the fourth finger of her left hand was a ring. I knew she wouldn't have wanted something grand, so I managed to her something she would appreciate. It was a sapphire stone carved in the shape of a rose, set on a silver band that was in the shape of a vine.

She started to tear up. "Drew. Are you..." She trailed off.

I nodded and got down on one knee. "I haven't known you for that long, but I know that if there is anyone I ever want to spend the rest of my life with, it has to be you. I won't take no for an answer. No matter what. If you say no today, tomorrow I will come back and propose to you again. And again. And again."

I held my breath and took a peak.

She was examining the ring with curiosity.

I nearly shouted. What the heck was she doing? Couldn't she see how I was about to have a heart attack just waiting for her answer?

"This is nice." She finally said. "Did you get it custom made?"

The whole room fell over.

I tried to keep from doing the same. "Um, yeah. You know how we both like roses and the stone reminded me of your eyes so I asked them to carve it."

She finally smiled. "You went through a lot of trouble for me. Dealing with my father and me. I can't begin to express how thankful I am to you. This is wonderful. Yes Drew. I will marry you."

Good thing she said it too. Because if she hadn't answered me one second later, I wouldn't have been able to kiss her senseless.

Which is exactly what I did.

In front of Gary, who was holding a video camera.

And Leaf, who was squealing with happiness.

And a lot of doctors, who were cheering.

But it was so worth it. Especially when I nearly killed Gary the next day.

* * *

Okay, since most of you asked for a happy ending, here it is! PM me with new story ideas and I shall write a dedication to you! I'm not sure if there should be an epilogue or not (its not really my thing but if it makes y'all happy, what the heck!) so PM me and tell me what I should do.


End file.
